The Beta from Forest Grove
by 1monster2
Summary: Amber thought she had escaped her old Pack. Or had she? When she runs into the Pack from Beacon Hills, what will happen? Will she go back to her old Pack? Will she become an Omega? Or will she join Scott? First TW fic, so please be nice!
1. Amber Arrives

**A/N: Hello, all! So, I recently became interested in the Teen Wolf TV series (I know, it took me 18 years!) because a lot of people have been writing fics about it...and from what I've read about it…ohmigoodness it is fantastic!** **I still haven't seen much anything except for clips, but I'm getting all 5 seasons on DVD from the library, so…YAY ALL THE BOYS ARE SO ATTRACTIVE! (well, Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Derek, anyways. ;-) ) This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so please be patient with me…I'm still trying to work out the characters, as I don't have an amazingly good grip on them…if you have any recommendations, please let me know! Also, please note that this departs from canon a bit (which for me is-usually-a bad thing), as I want to have certain people in the pack together…so I've taken a bit of "creative license". Hopefully it's still enjoyable!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF AND NEVER WILL I JUST ENJOY IT!**

 **Also, massive thanks to justastrugglingwriter, as they gave me the inspiration and reassurance I needed to write this story!** **Without you, I don't really think this story would have gotten off the ground, so thanks a ton! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT AND WHUMPAGE WARNING!**

 **Please enjoy "** _ **The Beta from Forest Grove**_ **" Chapter 1!**

It was a warm, sunny day in Beacon Hills. But then, wasn't every day warm and sunny in California? At Beacon Hills High School, lacrosse practice was just coming to a close. Four people-a tall, dark, and snarky werewolf, a kitsune, a banshee, and a werecoyote-stood out in the bleachers, waiting for someone.

Or, more accurately, some _ones_.

Four forms made their way out of the boys' locker room, heading up towards their friends. "You know, Scott, sometimes it's not fair that you three play so well."

"Stiles…you do remember that we are werewolves, right?"

"No, I know, I just feel like you should be forced to have some off days where you let the normal people be Batman for once."

"Dude-for the last time, you're not Robin!" The two teens behind him chuckled. "Isaac, Liam, don't encourage him." The friends looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. Derek rolled his eyes, looking annoyed with his friends' behavior, but secretly enjoying it at the same time. Normally, he didn't always meet up with the younger Pack members at their school, but had been doing a lot of research recently on a new supernatural creature, which meant that he was inside most of the time. When Scott found out, he _told_ Derek that he should come meet them after practice, so that they could go on a run or something, and just make sure he got outside…and didn't end up going crazy and eating his furniture.

"I'm serious-you should try out for lacrosse next year, Malia!"

"Stiles, I still don't understand a lot of things, but one thing I _do_ understand is that if something is a 'boys' team, that girls are not supposed to play on it."

"Oh, come on…it's more of a…both-gender team!"

"Then explain why there are no girls currently on the team…and why there have never been any on the team in the history of the school." Lydia responded. Stiles thought about it for a few moments, sighing exasperatedly when he couldn't think of a catchy response in time.

Suddenly, Derek sniffed the air. "There's someone here…another werewolf." The others looked at him in surprise. "Wait-you mean besides us? Where?" Liam queried. The older werewolf nodded, looking around cautiously. Suddenly, he froze. "Her." he said, nodding at a person off to the side. The person in question was a young teenage girl who looked to be about sixteen years old. She had long golden-blond hair and hazel eyes, and was rather tall (not as tall as Derek or Isaac, but definitely taller than Stiles (and maybe Scott)). She was sitting at the very edge of the sidewalk slumped over herself, as if she didn't want anyone to notice her. Now that they had, the werewolves in the Pack could smell the exhaustion and pain coming off of her in giant waves. They could also sense-however much she tried to cover it up-large waves of fear and anxiety.

"I wonder who she is…I've never seen her." Lydia responded.

"Oh right, like you know every girl at school?"

"Pretty much."

Scott sighed, rolling his eyes and smirking at his friends' antics. "I'm going to go over and talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to?" Isaac queried. The fact that there was an unknown werewolf in his Pack's territory was making him a bit antsy, and it was starting to pass to the others. Scott nodded. "Yeah…I don't think she's much of a threat. You guys can come along if you want." He started walking over to the younger girl, moving more and more slowly as he got closer. The girl slowly looked up as he got near, scooting away slightly as he did so. "Hey, hey…I'm not going to hurt you." Scott said, holding his hands up. "I just want to talk." He could tell that she was still frightened, but she stopped moving away, and allowed Scott to sit down next to her. He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Scott…who are you?" It took a little while, but she finally reached out and shyly shook his hand. "I'm Amber." she murmured quietly.

Scott smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Amber. Is this your first day in Beacon Hills?" Amber shyly nodded, looking down at the ground. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Beacon Hills is a great town." Amber quietly looked up at him with a small smile-which then turned to a small look of panic as the other Pack members slowly headed over. "Hey, it's okay…they're just my friends. They're not going to hurt you…they're just my Pack." The younger girl looked at them all in shock, before turning back to Scott, her eyes glowing a faint gold as she did so. Scott smiled back at her, his eyes glowing bright red. The others (the other werewolves) let their eyes glow as well. Amber gulped, obviously uncomfortable. "Oh…I didn't know that there was already a Pack here…I'm sorry, I'll move on, then…" Before she could move, though, Scott laid a hand on her leg, using his strength to keep her from rising. Amber also had super strength, but Scott's Alpha powers made him a good deal stronger. "You don't have to leave, Amber." The younger girl shook her head, looking back at the ground. "All of us can tell that you're hurt and exhausted-even those who aren't werewolves. You wouldn't make it much longer on your own…"

"I've made it on my own this far." she murmured, but Scott wasn't having any of it, feeling the soft tremors of exhaustion running through her body. A movement to his right caught his eye, and he flicked his eyes up to see Derek settling down on Amber's other side. He gently placed his hand on Amber's exposed right elbow (which she didn't seem to notice), slowly drawing out her pain as he did so. He nodded at Scott to keep her distracted, so that she wouldn't notice him, and Scott nodded back. "Where did you come from?" the Alpha queried. Amber sighed, biting her lip a little before replying, "Forest Grove, in Oregon."

"I know that place…" Isaac murmured. "It's like twelve hours away by car, right? Did you drive here?" It took a while, again, but Amber finally shook her head, looking at her hands as she did so. "Yes…and no."

"What do you mean 'yes _and_ no'?" Liam queried. Amber sighed, seemingly growing more nervous as she answered their questions. "Yes, it's twelve or so hours by car…and no, I didn't drive here."

"Well, what did you do, then?" Kira queried. Amber shook her head, seemingly refusing to answer. They sat there for a moment, waiting for her to reply, when Stiles gasped, seemingly having worked something out in his head. "Don't tell me…don't tell me you _ran_ all the way here?" The others stared in shock at Amber, who closed her eyes and looked down, almost as if she could somehow hide the answer by refusing to reply. None of the others bought it, however. "How long have you been running?" Scott asked, gently running a hand over her left arm. Amber gulped, slightly freaked out by the fact that Scott and his pack hadn't kicked her out of Beacon Hills yet, and how kind they were being to her.

" _Amber_."

She could hear the Alpha authority in Scott's voice, and she found herself finally answering, "Three hundred and eighty hours…which translates to about…fifteen days." She still hadn't opened her eyes, and so she heard rather then saw everyone around her gasp, and felt two more hands come to gently rest on her-one on her right knee (Isaac), and the other on her left shoulder, behind Scott (Liam). She breathed out slowly, finally finding the courage to open her eyes. She could feel-and now see-the four werewolves siphoning away her pain, and she smiled gratefully at them. "What were-or are-you running away from?" one of the girls from Scott's pack queried, a brunette with brown eyes. Amber gulped, but then froze, hearing a car driving up. The others also turned to see a light blue truck pulling into the parking lot, and the driver staring directly at them. Amber let out a dark snarl, and the others removed their hands in surprise at the anger now pouring from her. As she stood up, the driver's side door of the truck opened, and a tall woman emerged. She looked similar to Amber, with the same hair and eye color, but appeared to be about five years older. A man also popped from the other side. He was tall and muscular (built rather like a football player), with short brown hair and cold brown eyes. Two more cars pulled in behind the truck.

"Well, well, well, little sister…" the woman called, "I am impressed. Traveling for as long as you have the last few weeks, while avoiding us most of the time…I'm honestly impressed. It's been too long since I…we…last saw you." She stepped forwards with a crooked smile, as if to approach the group, before stopping at Amber's harsh growl. "Not long enough, Lisa. Not _nearly_ enough."

"Oh, come on, Amber…why are you still running? You've had your fun…now come back to our Pack, where you belong. We all came out to bring you home…" She cut off as Amber shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? I left to get _away_ from the Pack. I don't care if it means that I'm on my own now…I am never going to be a part of _your_ Pack again. Not after what you've done." Her sister growled angrily, and her eyes glowed a dark red. Amber heard Scott and the others gasping from behind her, but she tuned them out as best as she could. She needed to be focused for what was going to happen next. She could feel the Beta inside of her both trying to respond and ignore her current Alpha, which only resulted in a nasty (but brief) bout of nausea. She suddenly felt her inner wolf calm slightly, and looked to see Scott behind her, with a gentle hand rubbing her neck. Once his eyes met hers, they flashed red, before he nodded. Amber got his message loud and clear.

 _Whatever you do…we're right behind you._

She nodded back slightly, turning back to face her sister. "After what we've done? Pray tell, little sister-what is it, that we've done? Besides take care of you, and protect you, and-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Lisa. I mean the 'hunts' that you and the rest of the Pack would go on, that I was never allowed on until a few months ago. The 'hunts' where you and Jax go around Biting anyone you come across, no matter who they are, and then just leave them there- _even if they're dying_ -and where the rest of the Pack just goes around mauling men and children…even children who can barely walk. You just go around and _destroy_ people's lives- _and take their lives away_ -without even thinking about it. And without caring that those people mattered to someone."

When she finished talking, Amber didn't even need super-hearing to know that those behind her were _pissed_ at her sister and her Pack. Heck, two of them (Isaac and Liam) were already transforming as she stood there. Her sister growled back. "We gave you the _privilege_ of coming with us, and becoming a _true_ member of our pack, and what did you do? You turned tail and ran the first chance you could find!"

"Yes, because I learned what the Pack was about, and knew that I didn't want to be a part of it!"

"Amber…I- _we_ -came out today to offer you a chance to come back into the fold. Everyone came out to talk to you-even Natalie, and we all know how good of friends you two are."

"Natalie and I stopped being friends the moment I realized what exactly was going on. And I'm never rejoining you."

"So you'd rather be an Omega-an _outcast and loner_ -than make the sensible decision and come back to us?" Lisa scoffed. Amber nodded, her expression as hard as a rock.

"I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life than be a part of your hellish pack." Lisa growled low in her throat, her eyes glowing extremely bright. " _Amber, you will rejoin the Pack, and we will return to Forest Grove-right now._ " They could all hear the Alpha-ness in Lisa's voice, and all eyes turned to Amber. On the one hand, Amber reasoned, life would be a lot simpler if she returned to the Pack. They ran the show around Forest Grove, and were pretty much the top of the food chain, so she would instantly command respect, which she wouldn't have if she left. On the other hand, even if she left and became an Omega, it would still mean that she would be free from her sister's controlling ways, and be able to get away from the Pack and those abhorrent 'hunts'. Her choice was clear, but it was hard to make it while her sister attempted to exert her Alpha dominance. She took a deep breath, attempting to squish down the part of her Beta that still responded to her sister's authority, before shaking her head. " _No._ " she replied. Her sister and the man-Jax-stared at her in shock, as did the rest of Lisa's pack, who had finally emerged from their cars. "What did you say?" Lisa queried, glaring daggers at her sister.

"I said, _NO._ Whether I become an Omega for the rest of my life, I don't care…but I'd rather be an Omega than have any more to do with your Pack." Her sister sighed, looking almost apologetic. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems we have no choice…Jax, if you will…"

Jax nodded, slowly making his way around the truck. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson, you impudent pup." So saying, he transformed, eyes glowing red, before charging at Amber, who charged back at him. He obviously was stronger than the younger girl, but she was quicker and more agile than him, and was able to avoid a good number of his attacks while landing many of her own.

A _good number_.

Not _all._

Within a few minutes, it was clear that Amber was slowing down. She was still exhausted, and even the adrenaline that had kicked in was waning. She managed to claw him across the back, but he reached behind and grabbed her arm before she could move away. He then yanked her over his head, before kicking her squarely in the chest, sending her flying into a nearby brown dumpster. As soon as she connected, there was a loud snapping sound, which enraged Scott-and every single one of his Pack. Before Jax could get close to her again, Isaac and Liam formed a sort of shield around her, while Scott and Derek got in between them and Jax.

"Stiles, you, Lydia, Kira, and Malia get Amber to my house. My mom should be home, and she'll be able to help her." Stiles nodded immediately, before turning and helping Amber up, taking most of her weight as the girls got the rest. Even though he wasn't a werewolf, Stiles still recognized the Alpha tone in Scott's voice-the one that allowed for no questions, but was to be instantly obeyed. Once they were gone and on their way, Scott turned back to Lisa and her Pack, growling fiercely. "Amber is under our protection now…as is Beacon Hills. Leave now, and leave with your lives. Stick around, and I promise we will tear you all to shreds." Lisa laughed at him, clearly not convinced. "Oh come now, little Alpha-you can do nothing to stop me. My sister will return to us before long, and we will raze anyone to the ground who gets in our way. Not even an Alpha can stop us."

"Maybe not…but a True Alpha can." Derek snarled. Lisa and her Pack chuckled, obviously not believing him. "And where would we find a _'True Alpha'_ …there hasn't been one for a hundred years!"

Scott growled as loud as he could, staring straight at them. " _I am_ _ **the**_ _True Alpha_. And I am telling you now, _leave_. Or else I will not be so forgiving." He and Lisa then engaged in a brief glare-down, before the guest Alpha finally snarled at him, and stalked back to her truck, driving away almost immediately, followed by the rest of her pack. Once they were gone, the four werewolves sighed in relief.

"We should get back and see how Amber is doing." Isaac said. The other three nodded, her condition the main thing on their minds. They quickly arrived back at Scott's house to see Melissa McCall talking with Amber (who was laying propped up with pillows on the couch) as she addressed some of her injuries that would take time to heal (since they were from an Alpha). Stiles was rambling on-as usual-about something to do with Star Wars (from what Scott could tell, he and Amber were arguing about which episode was the best-Amber apparently loved _The Phantom Menace_ , while Stiles liked every episode that _wasn't_ that one), while Lydia, Kira, and Malia were talking about something else, staying near to the younger girl.

As the four boys walked through the front door, the room's occupants looked up. "Oh good, you all are here…I'm guessing that means that you dealt with the people that did this?" Melissa asked, gesturing to the bruises all over Amber's body. "We did for now…but they'll be back later." Scott replied quietly. His mother nodded, before sighing.

"I've taken care of everything I can…except for that shoulder. Stiles said that it made a snapping noise, right?"

"Yes…" Liam replied cautiously.

"Well, I'm hoping I'm wrong…but I'm pretty sure she broke her shoulder when she hit the dumpster. It's started to heal on its own, but the area around it is inflamed and causing her a lot of pain."

"And she won't let you do anything about it." Isaac responded darkly, knowing exactly where Amber was coming from. Melissa nodded, worry shining in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl, now saying something to Kira.

"I think I have an idea, Mom. We'll take care of it." Scott murmured reassuringly to his mother, who nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"Movie night?"

"Yep. That way we can disguise it." His mother nodded, and then briefly hugged him, before heading out into the kitchen to make some popcorn. The werewolves walked across the room, joining the rest of the Pack. "So…what movie are we watching tonight?" Scott queried, which ignited a giant Pack discussion-or, more accurately, argument-about movies. During the "discussion", Scott made his way over to the couch, and motioned for Amber to sit up for a moment. When she did (albeit groaning a little), he quickly moved the pillows out from behind her, before sitting down in their place, so that when she reclined again, she ended up resting against his chest. He felt her muscles tighten slightly and heard her heart jump a little in alarm and shock, but he simply chuckled, loosely wrapping a hand around her waist to keep her from moving. A few seconds later, she felt her legs elevate and decline, and looked towards the end of the couch to see Isaac relaxing against the couch, her legs propped up in his lap. Again, she felt a bit of alarm, but Isaac simply rested a hand on her ankles, preventing her, again, from moving.

It seemed the rest of the Pack had decided on a movie while the other two were getting situated, as eventually everyone settled down with bowls of popcorn to watch _The Incredibles_. It was a movie that they had all seen a million times before, but still got into when they watched it. After a little while, when he was sure that Amber was distracted by the movie and wouldn't register what he was doing, Scott slowly moved his left hand up towards her shoulder and gently placed it over top of the inflamed skin, black beginning to flow up his veins. Amber briefly winced in pain, but soon began to relax, and completely forgot about it. Across from him, Scott could see Isaac doing the exact same thing. As the movie progressed, Amber relaxed more and more in the werewolves' hold, eventually falling asleep on top of them. Once it was finished, pretty much the entire pack had passed out in the living room, with really only Scott, Isaac, and Derek still awake (although Isaac was fading fast). As Derek turned the TV off, Melissa walked back into the room. "Mom, Amber can stay here tonight, right? She doesn't have any family or anyone out here…"

"Of course she can." Mrs. McCall smiled. "And in the morning, we'll see what we can do about making sure she has a place to stay while she's here." She smiled, gently ruffling Scott's hair. "I'm going to bed…look out for them, all right?"

"I will, Mom." With that, Melissa ruffled his hair once more (since she couldn't really give him a hug, as he still had Amber lying on top of him), before heading off to her bedroom. Once she was gone, Derek sighed. "You know that Pack's not going to leave without Amber."

"Yeah…which means that we're going to have to find some way to _make_ them leave." Scott murmured. He inwardly groaned-Beacon Hills had just gotten back to normal, too! Well, as normal as a town can be with frequent attacks from supernatural creatures.

"This should be fun." he muttered softly.

" _Real_ fun." Derek agreed.

 _ **A/N 2: Welp…I hope you all enjoyed this! I had fun working it out…and figuring out what the heck I wanted to do. ;) Scott seems to be featured a lot…but I couldn't help it. Honestly, it was like he was sitting in my head, saying, "I get all the cool parts of this story!" (Darn you, Tyler Posey! :D ) If I made any of the characters too OOC, please let me know…and also, please give me suggestions on how to write the three girls! I know somewhat what they're like, but all of my knowledge comes from fanfics, so…okay, fanfics and Teen Wolf Wiki. ;)**_

 _ **Oh, and for anyone who's curious, here's who I'm talking about when I say Scott's "Pack":**_

 _ **Scott**_

 _ **Stiles**_

 _ **Derek**_

 _ **Isaac**_

 _ **Liam**_

 _ **Lydia**_

 _ **Malia**_

 _ **Kira**_

 _ **I know there are a bunch of other people, but I am sticking with these eight, as it's an easier amount for me to manage, and I know more about those characters than the rest. Also, when I started writing this, this was THE group of people I thought about when I wrote "Pack" for the first time.**_ __

 _ **In addition, here are the main OCs in this story:**_

 _ **Amber: A Beta in her sister's pack, runs away after seeing what her pack does, meets Scott and pack in Beacon Hills, decides to stay rather than return with sister's pack (age: 16)**_

 _ **Lisa: Amber's Alpha, leads vicious pack, chases her sister down after she runs away, not afraid to kill to get what she wants-even if the victim is family (age: 22)**_

 _ **Jax: Lisa's boyfriend, an Alpha, handles majority of fights due to his incredible physical prowess (built like a football player), wants to beat Amber into submission to her sister (age: 23)**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **1monster2**_


	2. Pack Snuggles

**A/N: Hello, all! I wanted to get this chapter out now, since it was giving me problems…and because if I don't cut it off now, Scott will take over the entire story and I won't be able to do anything about it. I guess it's because I know him and his character the best out of all of them, followed by Stiles and Derek…and then the rest of them. I'm trying to find time to watch the first season, but college has decided to hit me like a freight train…and I am so busy it's unbelievable. (plus I procrastinate way too much. :D) The third chapter is on its way, but I'm not sure when it will be posted. I need to update WJC and TLC first, I think… ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF AND NEVER WILL I JUST LOVE ALL OF THE PACK!**

 **I forgot to mention last time, but there were a couple moments (in the last chapter and this one) that were inspired by another fanfiction. The story's name is 'Fragile", by…I don't remember…but there's a bit in Chapter 5 of that story that I love, where Scott and Isaac put Stiles to sleep by taking his pain, which I kind of tried to emulate in this story. They also put in a bit with Stiles and Derek in the hospital (a "lurking" moment), and I loved that moment as well. To whoever that writer is, thank you for such a great story!**

 **Please enjoy "** _ **The Beta from Forest Grove**_ **" Chapter 2!**

"' _This should be fun.' he muttered softly._

' _Real fun.' Derek agreed."_

Amber slowly woke up, slightly disoriented as to where she was. As her mind became clearer, she felt a softness surrounding her, and soon began to realize that she was lying in a bed. Her eyes flickered open to reveal an unfamiliar room that looked to be a sort of guest room. The sun was gently filtering through the window, and she rolled over onto her side-

And froze.

Sitting in the corner of the room, with a clear view of both the bed and the door, was one of the werewolves that she had met the night before. Derek, she recognized. He was completely hidden in shadow, so that people wouldn't see him until it was too late. He seemed to recognize that she was awake, because he turned to look directly at her. Amber shrank back a little, still a bit intimidated by him, but she didn't sense any ill will coming from him. In fact, she reflected, he seemed to be a bit amused with her.

"You should go back to sleep." he murmured softly. "Your body is still healing." He stood up, walking over to the bed and leaning against the headboard. Amber started to shake her head, but stopped rather quickly, as her concussion reintroduced itself. "Where're..the…" she slurred sleepily, but Derek knew exactly what she was saying. "Scott and the others are at school. They'll be back in a while." Amber hummed in understanding, before shifting a little closer towards him. "What're you…doing…" Again, Derek caught her meaning, even though her words were quite a bit jumbled. "Scott asked me to watch over you, since he would be gone for a while. While your sister and the rest of her Pack are here, you are in danger, and none of our Pack wants you to get hurt." Amber smiled gratefully, using her right hand to softly whack Derek's knee, trying to communicate her thankfulness. Derek's expression softened a bit, and the edges of his mouth quirked upwards.

"You should still go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna." Derek rolled his eyes at her response. She seemed to be just as stubborn as the rest of his Pack, he thought to himself. As she smirked back up at him, he shifted slightly, drawing on whatever influence and leadership he had left over from his Alpha days. He stared directly down at her, his eyes briefly flashing blue, and said (making it as much of an order as he could), "Go back to sleep." The younger werewolf (whether she was a Beta or Omega now, she couldn't tell) glared softly at him, but she couldn't hold out for very long against him. She eventually sighed, curling up a bit more and trying to sleep. However, her head decided that that was a great time to start throwing a party, and she whimpered as the pain increased. A few seconds later, she felt a large and strong hand gently land on her forehead, before sliding down to cover her eyes. As the pain slowly faded, Amber felt herself fading as well, relaxing into sleep. The finishing touch was when a second hand rested on her still somewhat inflamed shoulder. Almost immediately after that, she fell into a deep sleep.

The next time she woke, she heard voices. Someone was speaking from the foot of her bed, rather high-pitched and rambly. A couple of voices raised in response, before a deep voice effectively shut them all up. A few female voices picked up the conversation, and it was now that Amber could actually understand what they were saying. "Coach really seems to have it out for you, Malia…I mean, more than normal."

"I know-he wouldn't stop asking me questions. Even after I said I didn't know."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Malia, I had no idea either on a bunch of the questions." This new voice rumbled out of the pillow behind her, and Amber jumped, before flicking her eyes up to see that she had been moved a little while she was sleeping, so that she was reclining against Scott again. When he noticed her tired hazel eyes looking up at him, he smiled. "Hey, Amber…how are you feeling?" He slowly helped her to adjust her position until she was sitting up against him rather than lying. "…I've felt better, but I am feeling better." she muttered shyly. She then quickly glanced at everyone in the room, before looking back down. "Thanks for…all of this. You didn't have to, but…"

"Hey-we're glad to do it." Isaac said, resting a hand on her knee (near which he was sitting). Amber looked at him, confused. "But I thought…I thought if a werewolf entered another Pack's territory, they would be forcibly chased out and attacked."

"Others might do that, but we don't. Don't worry-Scott's too nice for that." Liam teased, drawing a small smile out of the older girl. "And besides, if you've seen _any_ of the Star Wars films, Stiles automatically loves you. It's just a fact."

"Hey, just because Scott hasn't seen them yet…"

The rest of the room burst out into laughter as both Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes. Once they finally calmed down, Kira turned to the younger girl. "Hey…I don't think we really got to hear your story yesterday, besides what you and your sister argued about. What exactly happened?" Everyone turned to look at Amber, who immediately tried to shrink back a little, before realizing that she couldn't really move, as Scott was still holding her against him. She kept her eyes down out of nervousness, but the entire Pack simply sat there and waited. She finally looked up at Kira, who nodded, smiling encouragingly. Amber finally took a deep breath, and nodded. "My sister and I were born wolves…she's about six years older than me. We grew up in Forest Grove in our family's pack, and once our parents died, she became the Alpha of our pack…five years ago. That's when she started dating Jax, and when she added all of the other people to our pack. I was always the 'omega' in our pack, since most of the time I would get left behind whenever they went to do something, and none of them really liked me anyways. My friend Natalie became a member of the Pack as well, but after a while, she changed…and we stopped being friends after that. My sister finally let me go on their 'hunts' with them three months ago…and that's when I found out about what they were doing. Once I decided to leave, I ran around the areas around Forest Grove for about a week or so, before deciding to come out here."

"And you spent two weeks running out to California?" Lydia queried. The younger girl nodded, her hands starting to fidget a little. "I wasn't sure where else to go."

"How did you take care of yourself while you were running?"

"Um…I didn't really…I had to keep an eye out in case they caught up with me, so…I didn't get much sleep or food."

"That's why you're so tired, isn't it?" Amber nodded, now refusing to look up at the others. She sighed quietly. "Yeah…hopefully I'll be able to rest up here for a bit before I go…somewhere." Kira gently rubbed her leg, which was nearest to her. "Well, maybe we can convince you to stay here for a while. For now, you should stay here and rest."

"I know…" Amber grumbled good-naturedly, smirking at her. "I'd rather not sleep right now, though, while all of you are here."

A quiet knock on the door captured everyone's attention, and they all turned to see Melissa standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to intrude…I just wanted to check on Amber briefly." The Pack nodded, quickly scurrying out of the way as she walked over. She then-very carefully-helped Amber to sit up on her own, before checking on all of the injuries she had taken care of the previous day. "Well, it looks like you're healing nicely…those Alpha wounds should be gone within a few hours or so." She checked the werewolf's left shoulder, and smiled at her again. "Your shoulder should be just fine by that time too. The inflammation has almost completely receded." Amber sighed in relief. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent ready to go, but was definitely feeling a _lot_ better than she had before.

"Mom…do you think we could go outside for a while? We won't go for a _run_ , but just…" Scott cut off as his mother nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, so long as Amber here takes it _slow_ , all right? No zipping around like you all normally do." Amber chuckled dryly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. McCall…I haven't been 'zipping' around for about a week, so…I bet even Stiles could beat me in a race right now."

"Are you suggesting that I'm slow?"

"No, she's suggesting that you're a human," Derek commented quietly, "and she's right."

"Oh come on, sourwolf, just because-" Derek let out a low growl, which effectively shut Stiles up. Amber let out a little chuckle at that, before slowly starting to pull herself to her feet.

"All right…let's see if I can do this without face-planting."

 _ **A/N 2: Welp…this chapter was…interesting…but I enjoyed writing it!**_ __ _ **Hopefully I'll be able to create an outline for the story soon, so that I have an actual idea of where I'm going with this. I can't really write a ton for this author's note, because I'm in World Lit, and my teacher is absolutely intimidating. She's like Professor McGonagall…**_ __

 _ **The next chapter will (hopefully) be out soon-ish, but I want to get some chapters out for my other stories before I get back to this one.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **1monster2**_


	3. Out on a Run

**A/N: Hello, all! So, I recently published new chapters for WJC and TLC, so I figured that I could work on this story. I've been swamped with school, but it is Friday (at the moment that I'm writing this author's note, so…FREEDOM!** **Haha…), so there is that aspect. I am also very pleased to announce that I have finished Season 1 of Teen Wolf! Yay! Most of the time I watched it, I was either jumping at jump scares, or getting frustrated with Derek for "lurking". Or just appearing/disappearing very quickly. And saying, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" every time Peter and Kate came on screen. Ugh…those two. Anyways, I now feel like I have a better grip on some of the characters, so hopefully that comes across in this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF AND NEVER WILL I JUST WANT TO PUNCH JACKSON IN THE FACE SEVERAL TIMES!**

 **Responses to reviews (I have reviews! :D ):**

 **DuskWolf713: Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! I thouroughly enjoyed both of them! I'll try to put more Stiles in, but Scott's kind of trying to take over the entire story…he's kinda good at that. ;) And thanks-I like the group I put in too!**

 **Quick side note-hello to all of the people who recently favorited/followed this story!** **I am super excited to have you all reading this story, and am super glad you all decided to take a look! Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT!**

 **Please enjoy "** _ **The Beta From Forest Grove**_ **" Chapter 3!**

" _All right…let's see if I can do this without face-planting."_

Once Amber was standing, she listed a bit to the right, before Liam caught her, gently propping her back up. "You all right?" he queried. Amber nodded, throwing a grateful smile his way.

"Yeah…I haven't been standing for a few hours, though, so…"

"More like a day or so. You did sleep for a whole day, almost." Stiles murmured. "I mean, it's like four in the afternoon right now, so…"

"Stiles-I think she knows that." Lydia responded. "It is growing darker." The older boy (older than Amber, at least), rolled his eyes. Before he could really get into it, Scott cleared his throat. "If we're going to head out for a while, it should probably be soon. My mom doesn't want us out too terribly late." The others nodded and began to exit the room, Liam sticking close to Amber in case she fell over, since he was already behind her. The group then headed out of the house, heading towards the forest. Since they didn't know exactly where Lisa's Pack was, Scott told everyone to stick close, so that no one would get ambushed on their own. Isaac and Liam ended up more in the front of the Pack, whereas Scott and Derek pulled up the rear. The girls-and Stiles-were in the middle, sandwiched between the two groups. They weren't going terribly fast, but still quick enough that Amber's beta felt that it was actually running. When they had first set out, she had begun to feel all of the feelings she had felt the last time she was running well up inside of her, and she knew that everyone-everyone meaning every _werewolf_ -could hear her heartbeat speeding up. It came as a shock, then when she felt a gentle pressure against her hand. She snapped out of her daydream to look down and see a large hand covering her much smaller one, the warmth spreading from it to her own body, and a presence that she recognized as another wolf gently pressing against her mind, reassuring her that she was not on _the_ run again, but just on _a_ run. After about a minute or so, Amber was able to relax, and she slowly lifted her head to see Isaac smiling down at her. "Better?" he queried. Amber nodded, shyly smiling back at him. "Thanks." she murmured, softly squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back, before leaning over her right shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you-trust us. We will watch over you and keep you safe." His words were quiet, but she could hear them very clearly, since his head was resting on her shoulder. Isaac was a warm presence against hers and her thoughts, and that, combined with his words and his Beta gently rubbing against her mind, allowed her to calm down and stop her Beta from panicking. "Thanks, Isaac." she smiled gratefully. Isaac grinned back at her in response, before slowly releasing her hand and moving up towards Liam, in the front of the group.

After a little while, they had arrived alongside the river that flowed through the forest. Scott had already called ahead to Isaac and Liam, and the entire group paused by the river. Both Stiles and Amber sat down on rocks nearby, trying to catch their breath, while the others stood around them and talked. "It's nice to get out and about…I haven't been able to run in a long time." Malia murmured happily, leaning her head against Stiles's legs. Most of the others agreed, nodding. They had been fighting a lot of supernatural creatures recently, and none of them had been able to fulfill their wolfish urges lately. "Yeah-I'm just glad that there aren't any supernatural creatures around trying to kill us…well, except for your sister's Pack, of course. But they don't seem like they could be that big of a threat, to be honest." Kira murmured, smiling at the younger girl. Amber chuckled, grinning up at the older girl. "Well, it does have two Alphas who want to murder my guts if I don't join them, and then the entire rest of the pack hates my guts and will follow their Alphas' lead to kill me. You should see them all in the morning-they all turn into Derek."

"You mean glarey and snarky?" Stiles teased.

"Yes-and growly and grumpy. I never actually tried to talk with them until after noon."

"So, you're basically comparing me to twelve different wolves?" Derek queried, a dark glare on his face (but his lips were quirking up at the same time). Amber nodded, smirking at him as she did so. "Yep. You're better looking than them all, though." The others burst out into laughter, not even trying to contain it. Amber grinned over at Derek, who was glaring directly at her. She got the message loud and clear:

 _Once we start running again, watch out. I will be coming for you._

She knew that he wouldn't really be that rough with her, but she still was going to be running for it as soon as they started going again.

Lisa and her Pack were not as far away as Scott and the others thought. They had rented a few rooms in a nearby hotel, and were currently meeting in Lisa and Jax's room. There were ten members of the Pack, and they all were ready to do whatever their Alphas told them to do. They didn't like Amber at all.

"So, she actually said no?" one of them asked.

"Yes, she did. She was somehow able to resist my Alpha urge and leave with those brats. The longer she stays with them, the more she will be able to resist me and join someone else's Pack. The longer she stays away from us, the less control we will have over her."

"Is that so bad? The rest of us don't really like her all that much, so why would it be that bad if she left the pack?" another Pack member queried, looking nervously at Lisa. The Alpha huffed gently. "My sister is mentally deranged, and will start to assert her own non-existent authority if she's away from us. My father and mother never truly understood how pathetic she truly is, and how to treat her like the idiotic mental freak that she is. If she is not in our Pack, she might start thinking that she actually has people who care about her."

"Wait…how is she mentally disordered?"

"We found out that she was on the autism spectrum when she was six. That basically means that her brain is completely screwed up, and she's not even human-or werewolf, for that matter."

"But wouldn't being a werewolf mean that she wouldn't have autism?"

"I never said that it made sense-I just know that that it happened. My parents treated her like an actual person, rather than the idiotic bastard that she really is." Lisa sighed. "We need to get her back before that idiot and his pack actually think that she is an actual person."

By the time they arrived back at the McCall house, it was nearly ten o' clock at night. By that point, Amber was exhausted, and Stiles was dead on his feet (He _had_ been running with the wolves for almost six hours, after all). Everyone except for Isaac took off for their own homes, Stiles promising that he would be over early the next morning to hang out with Scott and talk through solutions for Lisa's Pack. When their friends finally left, Scott, Isaac, and Amber all went upstairs. They quickly got ready for bed, and then crawled into bed. Running around for six hours had exhausted them all, and they were ready to sleep for days.

Amber was having a bit of difficulty falling asleep, though. It wasn't that her room was cold, or that her nightgown was tangled, or anything else like that. It was just that her brain wouldn't shut down. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she rolled over again. "Why does this keep happening?" she whispered, trying to keep quiet. Scott and Isaac were both tired, and she didn't want to wake them up. She could deal with her insomnia on her own.

Again.

She sighed, closing her eyes again to try to fall asleep. Every time she tried, she would end up seeing something that had happened to her as a member of Lisa's pack. She sat there for about an hour, before coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be able to be get any sleep that night.

Amber had closed her eyes and fallen into a light doze when she heard her door open. She wasn't sure exactly who it was that was coming into her room, but she figured that it would be better to pretend like she was asleep. A few seconds later, she felt a hand rest on either of her shoulders. The warmth of the hands comforted her, and she let out a deep breath. She could now tell who was sitting next to her, and their scents-while still odd to her-helped as well. "Can't sleep?" a deep voice whispered.

"…Not really." Amber uttered, her eyes barely flickering open before closing again. The two older boys chuckled, rubbing their hands over her arms. "Sorry to keep you up…you guys are probably more tired than I am."

"Hey-it's all right. We don't mind helping you at all." Isaac murmured. He was sitting to her left, and she could feel him moving over towards her. Scott was sitting on her other side, and she knew that he was moving as well. "Why can't you sleep?" he queried. Amber sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. Once she realized that the boys wouldn't speak until after she did, she finally responded, "Whenever I close my eyes, I see everything that happened to me during my time in Lisa's pack…and everything that they did. I can't…I can't forget it." She heard both of the boys sigh, before Scott squeezed her left shoulder. "I think we can help you with that. Just keep your eyes closed." Amber nodded, trying to relax. She didn't hear the boys speaking anymore, but she began to feel two presences on her mind. She briefly fought against them, before she heard a quiet voice saying, " _Let us in, Amber_." She recognized the voice as Scott using Alpha authority, and sighed, finally allowing Scott's Alpha and Isaac's Beta to interact with her Beta. The two werewolves immediately moved straight for the source of memories that was giving her the most trouble. Isaac's Beta went around blocking her connection to the memories, and soothed the areas that were sore and painful (because of the memories). Scott's Alpha, however, ducked behind Isaac and began shutting down the memories. As they did so, Amber fell closer and closer to sleep. She was still surprised that Scott and his Pack were being as nice to her as they were, but everything they were doing was definitely helping. By the time the two boys drew completely from her mind, she was very nearly asleep. Scott rubbed her bare shoulder, before slowly moving off the bed. "Good night, Amber." he whispered, quietly heading towards the door. Isaac stuck around for a couple seconds, watching her fall closer to sleep. "Thanks, Isaac." she whispered. Isaac smiled down at her, briefly rubbing his hand across her cheek. "You're welcome, Amber. Now-go to sleep. Scott and I will be here if you need us." Amber briefly struggled against sleep and tried to open her eyes, but Isaac simply leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to each of her eyelids, forcing her to keep them closed. "Sleep. Scott and I are watching over you…sleep." As he watched, Amber finally drifted off, leaning her head into his hand on her cheek as she did so. Isaac smiled, slowly levering himself back up into a standing position as he did so.

"Sleep, Amber. Your sister's Pack won't hurt you again. We won't allow it."

 _ **A/N 2: Welp…that was a lot of fluff. Like, cavity-inducing fluff. I am sorry if this chapter was not up to snuff, but I have a bit of an excuse…I've been working on this since 10pm (it's now almost 4am…) and I had way too much caffeine today, so… ;) I have a bit of an excuse. I'm also sorry if Isaac was a bit OOC…I'm still getting a handle on his character…plus, like I said, I've been writing this for six hours, so… :D Haha…hopefully the next chapter turns out a bit more coherent!**_ __

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **1monster2**_


End file.
